


Remember To Knock

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Jimmy Does Not Knock, M/M, Not Quite A Bisexual Awakening, accidental nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: After a deserts tray is accidentally tipped over Jimmy, all he wants to do is have a bath. In a hurry, he forgets to knock.





	1. One Thing After Another

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea that I've been playing around with.  
> It's pointless fun.

Thundering down the men's corridor, Jimmy tore his soiled jacket from his body as he made a beeline for the bathroom, throwing the clothing over his arm before fiddling with the slippery buttons on his waistcoat. Alfred, the clod, has tripped on the stairs and ended up tipping the desert tray he had been carrying over Jimmy's back. Mrs Patmore had heard the commotion and darted out of the kitchen in a panic. Upon seeing the mess, she became enraged and had practically screamed at Alfred, bellowing at him like a banshee until Mrs Hughes bustled her back into the kitchen. The Crawley's ended up consuming a measly sorbet for dessert and Carson was mortified. Jimmy, meanwhile, had been forced to remain downstairs and was sent to bathe. He was too angry to leave straight away, so he had hung around in the servants hall listening to Carson reprimand Alfred. He was subjected to extra polishing by the butler and his half day was revoked. Once the dining room had been cleared and the Crawley's were settled in the library, Alfred had hurried away with his tail between his legs to face his punishment.

The rest of the servants were currently crowded around the dining table, whispering about Alfred's misfortune. This meant the men's bathroom would be vacant. Thomas had not been present but the under-butler did have a half day and at this hour, he was likely outside in the courtyard enjoying a solitary cigarette or reading in his bedroom.

Cursing under his breath, Jimmy kicked open the bathroom door and threw his waistcoat and stained jacket onto the floor.

It took him a full second to realise that he was starting at someone's rather pert derrière.

"Jimmy!"

"Thomas!"

A very naked Thomas skidded on the wet tiled floor, clinging to the side of the bath with one hand whilst reaching for his towel with the other.

Jimmy gaped at him in horror. He was staring at a naked man and he couldn't believe it.

Snatching up his towel, Thomas threw it around his body, almost slipping again before his things collide with the bath. He sat on its side and stared at Jimmy, furious and red faced.

"Jimmy!" He cried angrily, "Get out!"

"Sorry!" Jimmy shouted, throwing a hand over his eyes. "Sorry Thomas, I didn't mean to stare!"

"Just get out!" Thomas snapped. "For god's sake!"

In his panic, Jimmy abruptly turned on his feel and rushed forwards, forgetting to remove the hand that covered his eyes. He barged straight into the doorframe and bounced backwards, tumbling to the floor in a heap of limbs. His elbow caught the corner of Thomas's towel and accidentally pulling the fabric away from Thomas's naked body. It fell onto Jimmy's face.

"JIMMY!" Screamed Thomas, "FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"I'm so s-sorry!" Jimmy stammered as he scrambled on the floor like an insect, desperate to escape further humiliation.

Thomas had dashed around the bath and hid himself behind it. Only his head peered over the taps, glaring at the struggling footman.

"Would you get out!" He shouted, exasperated by the embarrassing, farcical situation. "Honestly, how long does it take someone to bloody leave a room?"

"I've hurt my foot!" Jimmy cried, limping towards the door.

"You'd think you wanted to stay!" Thomas snapped nastily before groaning in frustration. "Hurry up, it's cold!"

"I'm going!" Jimmy hollered as he rounded the corner of the bathroom door. Once he was safely in the passageways, he reached out a hand and carefully closed the door before slumping to the floor. He clutched his chest, panting from the rush of adrenaline. Never had he been so embarrassed. He wondered whether he would ever be able to look Thomas in the eye again. He had barged into a room where his friend stood naked - he could scarcely believe it! He had walked in on Mr Barrow getting out of the bath. He had seen Thomas's body: his long legs; his stomach; his round bottom. The man had an appealing backside, Jimmy could hand that to him. He could still picture the scene, Thomas's pale arse waving in the air. His face became hot and a light film of sweat began to form across his forehead. Swallowing, he paused for a moment and realised that he had just completed another man's arse. He suddenly felt rather faint.

Without wasting another moment, he darted up from the floor and scampered to his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He shook off the rest of his clothes, pulled the covers away from his bed and quickly jumped onto the mattress. Huddling beneath his blankets, he shielding himself with the thick fabrics in the hope that they would block out the memories of this disastrous night. Once everyone else returned to throw own beds, only then would Jimmy venture to the bathroom again. He didn't want to barge in on Mr Bates or god forbid, Mr Carson!

Exhausted from the evenings excitement, Jimmy fell asleep.


	2. Dreaming

He was drawn into warmth by two loving arms. They pulled him closer in the darkness. With the parting of his lips, he tasted a heady wine. Smooth skin glided against his own, soft and supple. Hot breath blew in his ear, a ghostly pant. A distracting hard weight was pressed against his hip bone, heavy on his thigh. Quiet whimpers filled the air, then a muffled giggle. His fingers sunk into meaty flesh. There was a sweet smell; peppermint. It was tainted with tobacco. The plump globes beneath his hands were velvety to touch. Two endearing little dimples formed with every firm squeeze. Sliding a finger between the mounds, he found a puckered centre, slick and wet. It was hot when he eased in a finger. The tight channel sucked him in, wouldn't let go. He was consumed by black smoke.

There was music. Distant. Barely audible. Some kind of harp.

A tide washed into a shore.


	3. Breakfast Is An Awkward Affair

James, you've hardly touched your breakfast!" Carson scolded, frowning across the dining table at Jimmy.

Further down the table, Thomas threw him a shifty glance as he nibbled on a piece of toast.

"James?" Carson addressed him again, losing patience.

Jimmy forced himself to look the butler in the eye.

"I'm fine, Mr Carson. I just don't feel particularly hungry this morning," he told him mildly.

"I hope you aren't coming down with anything," Mrs Hughes said, shooting a reproachful glance in his direction.

She then caught sight of Mr Barrow opposite her, largely ignoring his own breakfast, and she frowned.

Leaning forwards, she said, "Mr Barrow, you aren't eating very much either."

The under-butler took a sip of his tea before replying, "I'm not very hungry either, Mrs Hughes. I had my supper at the Grantham Arms last night and I still feel quite full."

The housekeeper tutted but seemed convinced. Mr Carson's eyes flitted between Jimmy and Mr Barrow, searching the two men for any signs of illness. He eventually turned his attention back to Mrs Hughes so Jimmy assumed he and Thomas were safe from any further interrogation.

To avoid concerning the other servants, Jimmy reluctantly spooned large mouthfuls of porridge into his mouth.

He was out of sorts, it was true but not because of a sickness. To his private embarrassment, Jimmy had awoken earlier that morning, shocked to discover that his sheets had been soiled in the night. He knew he had dreamt of a ridiculous erotic scenario that had been immensely pleasurable but now he was a grown man, Jimmy thought he was passed such boyish nonsense. He hadn't had a wet dream in years.

"Your dream had nothing to do with seeing Thomas's arse," Jimmy assured himself. "It was unrelated!"

He quickly eyed Thomas, wondering if the under-butler had suffered the sane predicament. Thomas caught his gaze and they exchanged a strange look. They both blushed and averted their eyes.

Seconds later, they stared at one another again. This time, Jimmy blushed. To his surprise, Thomas smiled gently and quickly hid behind his teacup.

Jimmy gave him a small nod and a telepathic conversation seemed to take place between them.

With another slight nod, Jimmy asks Thomas, "You alright?"

The under-butler discreetly nodded, signalling that he was fine.

The corner of Jimmy's lip flickered upwards in a half smile.

"We good?" He silently asked Thomas.

Again, the under-butler nodded before drinking from his cup.

To the surprise and confusion of the other servants at the table, Jimmy and Thomas both snorted at the same time. Jimmy began to chuckle, seemingly laughing to himself whilst Thomas giggled into his tea.

Alfred and Anna exchanged a glance whilst Mr Carson glared at both men in turn.

"Is something funny, Mr Barrow?" He questioned Thomas. When he recorded no immediate reply, he turned to Jimmy and warningly called his name.

"It's nothing, Mr Carson," Thomas said smoothly. He was far better at composing himself.

The butler gave him a rather nasty look and said "If there truly is nothing funny then I see no need for either of you to giggle like schoolboys. You will conduct yourselves more professionally at breakfast in future, unless you'd like to let the rest of us in on the joke."

"Yes, Mr Carson," Thomas said apologetically, giving the butler a polite nod.

"Yes, Mr Carson," parroted Jimmy.

The butler harrumphed. Behind him, Lady Mary's bell chimed and was soon followed by Lady Rose's.

"No rest for the wicked," murmured Thomas.

Jimmy smirked at him.

Whilst the other servants were distracted with clearing their plates or chattering, Thomas mouthed at Jimmy, "knock next time."

Jimmy blushed and slapped a hand against his forehead, grinning bashfully as he nodded.

In future, he would definitely remember to knock.

**Author's Note:**

> Just by way of explanation:
> 
> I'll leave it up to you, dear reader, to decide whether Jimmy is sexually attracted to Thomas in this story or not.  
> You can decide whether Jimmy is repressing his attraction/lust/love for Thomas, whether he has something of a bisexual awakening, whether he simply enjoys a little sexy fantasy (you can identify as straight and enjoy erotic fantasies about people of the same sex) , whether he's simply curious or something else entirely.  
> It's not that deep.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the silliness!
> 
> I just wanted to clarify this. There's no right or wrong answer.


End file.
